The present disclosure relates to an input device having a touch panel.
There has been known an input device having a touch panel in which a position of a finger with which a surface of the touch panel has been touched is detected by a touch position detection unit, and a fact that the touch panel has been depressed is detected by, for example, a push switch of the depression type to determine an item selected at the touch position (for example, refer to JP-A-2009-298380).
In the input device of the above type, a determination manipulation push switch needs a given stroke until the push switch turns on. The position of the manipulating finger is displaced from a manipulating start position during the stroke for depressing the touch panel after the touch panel has been touched, to thereby determine an unintended item. As measures against this drawback, for example, there has been proposed that the stroke of the depression type switch for determination manipulation is extremely shortened. However, there is a possibility that the operability is deteriorated such that the determination manipulation is conducted without a user's intent when the touch panel is slightly moved, or the touch panel slightly moves due to vibration.